Light that Will Surely Bring Happiness!
by Kaname56Kuran
Summary: No one knew how powerful Yuuki really is, How will her family (that she managed to restore)believe in how powerful Yuuki really is. And what sort of future will Yuuki decide to take.
1. prologue

**The awakening of Yuuki.**

The end of the day light was coming to an end as the sun set, the creatures of the night were coming out and the fan girls were getting ready to see their dream man before nightfall. The guardians would usually prepare themselves for another typical afternoon. Zero would reload his gun just in case something comes up with the vampires. And Yuuki… well she was no were to be found. Zero was becoming more worried about Yuuki these days. She was barely showing up for class and it's rare for her to be sick. "I will go and check up on her later, but for now let me deal with those idiots", Zero thought to himself as head towards the gates were he would act as bodyguard for those vampires.

In the meanwhile, Yuuki was heading towards her bedroom. As she dragged herself across the darkness of the night, her body began to shake. Each second that went by her body was becoming more paralyzed, but when she managed to get her body into her bedroom, the darkness that was emitting from the room pulled her, towards her bed. "What is wrong with me these days, my body feels sluggish and recently I have been seeing blood everywhere I turn to. I know when I wake up Kaname and Zero will be questioning me" she said as drifted into sleep which she might not awaken from.

In the night class

"What is the matter Kaname, you haven't been your usual self these days, is there something bothering you?" asked Takuma with great concern on his face. "Nothing is bothering me Takuma, I have been thinking that is all" said Kaname as he turned to face the night class who have been greatly concern about him, as they usually do. As the night class made their way to their dorms, Kaname felt a powerful power from the girls' dorm for a spilt second. "This power I keep feeling, who does it belong to, could it be Yuuki is ready to awaken and if she is, she wouldn't have that much power. So who does this power belong to, it's very intoxicating!" Kaname thought to himself as he headed towards his chambers.

In Yuuki's Bedroom

The atmosphere of the room was becoming heavier, like something powerful wanted to escape from the room. Yuuki kept shaking her head as if she was having a nightmare when suddenly the windows began to crack and you could sense the ground beginning to shake as if an earthquake was about happen. Yuuki kept struggling in her sleep when her vision became filled with pitch black. "Where am I and why everything so dark?" she thought to herself when she suddenly saw this girl running away from the darkness into a bright land. She tried grapping the girl to ask questions but when she tried grapping her into went right through her, as if she was ghost. "What is this, why can't I touch her, and why does she look like me?" she thought. Puzzled by what she has just experienced, she decided to get answers. The way to her answers was to follow that girl to see where she would take her...

When she caught up with the girl, she tried grapping her one more time but this time Yuuki merged within the girl. Then she realised that this was the young Yuuki from the 10 years ago. As the young Yuuki sat in between her mother and father reading her favourite her book. "Recently mother and father have been sad, I wonder why" she thought to herself as she gave her parents a quick glance. Then Haruka caught Yuuki staring at him, he was hesitant about Yuuki as he knew something was not right "Yuuki what is the matter, you have been staring at me for some time now" asked Haruka. To his surprise Yuuki gave him one those expressions that instantly told him that something was not right. "Nothing is the matter father, I was just thinking why kaname isn't back yet" replied Yuuki in soft tone that was full of worry. "Yuuki you sure think about your brother, could it be that you love him more than us. That makes me very upset Yuuki" teased Juuri as she picked up Yuuki, placing her on her lap. "Not at all mother, I like everybody equally, I am just worried that Kaname might be hurt" said Yuuki in her innocent tone, that would drive any vampire within 1 mile radius crazy. "Why do you think Kaname might be hurt Yuuki" asked Haruka who is starting to become more concerned about Yuuki, there was something about Yuuki that he couldn't describe, it was like she hypnotising him with this blinding light that is full of hope, faith, trust and companionship. The essential elements that pureblood needs to live for eternity. "That is because recently Kaname looked like he was in great despair." said Yuuki without even thinking about what she said. This shocked Juuri and Haruka to the extent that Haruka discussed something with Juuri using their reading mind powers. "Yuuki I like how considerate you're towards other people, I am sure that Kaname will be back soon" said Haruka as he gave her a warm and comforting smile to suggest that everything they decided for her was the best. However he does regret having her locked up in this basement. She was trapped like a bird. "Speaking of Kaname he is here, Yuuki do you want to welcome him?" asked Juuri as she interrupted Haruka's thoughts.

"Welcome home, Kaname" said Yuuki with great excitement to see her beloved brother. "Good to be back Yuuki" replied Kaname as he picked up Yuuki to give her a hug. "I love the fact that Yuuki is here to welcome me home, I want to protect her from this world which is tainted with blood. I want to keep her to myself" he selfishly thought to himself as he sat next Yuuki. Recently Yuuki hasn't been speaking much. The Karan's noticed something was wrong with Yuuki, since last week she has been talking about how she was going to save them for this man in her dreams. Although she didn't give them a good description to work with, they all knew who it was. "Yuuki what is the matter?" asked Kaname as he became concerned, as Yuuki's eyes started to fade away. The typical Yuuki would have replied but not this time as she was having a conversation with her new friend. "So who are you" asked Yuuki as she sat in this green grass looking at this tall figure who knelt before her. "your highness, I am here to fulfil what your heart desires the most and that's to protect your family from that man in your dreams" he explained his purpose with her. "How do you know that" asked Yuuki with great confusion. " that is because I am part of your power, you might not know this but your highness, you're the most powerful creature I have ever met, not only that but your kindness is what will draw people to you in the future" he humbly explained to her. "Is that so" said Yuuki in her sarcastic tone. "How about you answer your brother who is worrying about you whilst I take care of sealing away your parent as you have commanded me to do" he said as he clicked his finger to release their little conversation making it appear as if Yuuki has been daydreaming. "Yuuki what is the matter" asked Kaname. "Nothing is the matter Kaname" replied Yuuki giving Kaname a warm smile to apologising for spacing out on him. The funny thing was that she doesn't recall what she was daydreaming about. "Yuuki do you want energy" asked Haruka as he could see that her energy level has dropped significantly during the last 30 minutes. "No I am fine father, thank you for concerned I am just bit tired that's all" she replied instantly trying not worry him. "Okay Yuuki, why don't you and Kaname take a bath and go to bed" asked Haruka as he looked towards Kaname to see if he will agree. Kaname then just nodded towards Haruka as he led Yuuki to the bathroom. Once they had their bath Kaname put Yuuki in her bed, but no before she suddenly grabbed his arm tightly not wanting to let go of him. "What is the matter Yuuki" he asked, to see her grab him so suddenly was quite surprising, which reinforced the fact that something was wrong. "onii-san I am scared of going to bed" she said. "Don't worry, Yuuki I am here to protect you from your nightmares" he replied reassuring her. "Thank you onii-san, I love you" she said as gave him one of those smile that would make people's leg wobble. Before Kaname got the chance to reply she fell as sleep in his arms. As she slept peacefully, her sleep was deepening by the minute. Until she was woken up for her slumber by a pair of strong-cold hands. "Your highness wake up" the voice said. As she opened her eyes she started to remember that she just had a flashback about her past. Once her eyes were fully open she saw this man hovering over her. "Who are you" she asked as she rubbed her eyes, wakening up into a world for the first time since she last slept.

-End of the Prologue-

I don't own Vampire knight. I hope you enjoyed reading this.


	2. Chapter 1 - Reunion

Chapter 1 – Reunion

"Who are you" I asked the man who was now sitting beside my bed to see if I was awake. "Don't you remember me, my lady" he said with wide smile on his face as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I know, are you that guy from 10 years ago?" I said turning to see his bright yet pale face. "So what is your name?" I asked before he got the chance to answer. "My name is Soushi, I am your servant, and I will grant you whatever your heart desires" he said with enthusiastic face. "Anyways, Soushi how do you know me" changing the topic instantly. "That is because you're the pureblood princess." He said with his husky voice. "So how am I a princess" I asked him out of curiosity." You're part of the Kuran family. They were the first pureblood's to come in existence, so you have inherited their blood. Also you have inherited the legendary blood and that is able to bring light to the vampire world" he explained but the way he muttered the last sentence, it had some mystery behind it which drew her attention to him. But the fact that she was part that family made her realise how she missed her family but knowing that Soushi seal them away she was worried that much, he seemed that he could be trusted. "That is confusing, so do you know where my family is" she asked, yet again changing the topic. "Only Kaname is here, but I will see to you parents, my lady" he said before he disappeared. As soon as Soushi disappeared Yuuki quickly turned her attention towards the Moon dormitory.

The Moon Dormitory

"That is it for today, class dismissed" the teacher announced. As the night student walked towards the Moon dormitory, this nice sweet smell hit them like a shockwave but to a pureblood like Kaname it was intoxicating to him. The smell was getting stronger as he approached his chambers. Trying so hard to control himself, he gently twisted his door knob to open the door. Once he entered his chamber, he was shocked to see the scene before him. But he didn't get the chance to speak to the person in front of him, he was still in shock more like. "Welcome home Kaname" Yuuki said as she raced towards him bring back old memories. Kaname who still couldn't believe his eyes picked up Yuuki to embrace her. Just seeing her again in her vampire state was too much to take in. "how are you awake from your slumber Yuuki, I thought Juuri turned you into human" he asked as he hugged her to death. Then he loosened his grip on her, giving her a chance to breathe. "What are you talking about Kaname that never happened mother and father are alive, I just sealed them away with my powers and technically I didn't do it? It was Soushi but I guess I had to provide my power in order for it to happen." She explained to him. "And that is why you're a small child I guess" he said grinning at her to see her flushed face which he will never get tired of. But what bothered him was the mention of Soushi, he wanted to know what business he had with his Yuuki, and why that name sounded so familiar. His thoughts were interrupted by that sweet intoxicating smell from Yuuki. He could see that Yuuki was growing as she regained her powers. "I won't be able to control myself when Yuuki turns into a women" he thought to himself. Then before his selfish thoughts could be unleashed on how his soul possess to have Yuuki, he was interrupted by Yuuki who was now asleep with his arms.

"Good morning Kaname" said Yuuki as rubbed her eyes to see her beloved brother. "How was your sleep, Yuuki" he said as her placed a kiss on her forehead. "Apart from you seducing me with your beautiful body Kaname, I had a good asleep" she said as she got of the bed to open the curtains. Kaname who was now was blushing couldn't help but follow her. Grapping her waist, he whispered "Yuuki, you intoxicate me with your smell, this beautiful body will become a slave for you so play nice Yuuki" in her ear to suggest that Yuuki needs to understand how dangerous man's desires can get. The flustered Yuuki, couldn't look at Kaname, "I am hungry Kaname, have you got something to eat" she said. Trying so hard not make eye contact with him. However Kaname Kuran is sharp so he did notice that his beloved was embarrassed, which made him smile. "Come on then, let's get you breakfast, princess" he said as he held out his hand for Yuuki to take. And take his hand is what she did.

In The Meanwhile….

At the Kuran mansion, Juuri and Haruka are awake only to see Soushi towering over them. "Haruka, how have you been" said Soushi as he give a hand to the dazed Haruka "I have never thought that you would come back" said Haruka glad to see his favourite right hand man back in action. "Why is that Haruka, did you miss me that much" he teased as he remember on how Haruka was when he was serving the last king. "You could interpret it that way" he admitted. "Juuri, so how was Haruka whilst I was gone" he said. "Don't worry Soushi, your still like fatherly figure to him" she giggled on remembering how the young Haruka use to welcome Soushi home every day whilst their father wasn't around. "So Soushi I see your serve my daughter now" Haruka said as he interrupted his wife. "As sharp as ever Haruka" said Soushi. Deciding not tell him why he serves Yuuki, he quickly changed the topic, which again became noticeable to Haruka. "Anyways, Haruka I guess you had this planned this out beforehand I guess" Soushi said changing the topic. "I guess so" he said, "So where is Kaname and Yuuki now" he asked wanting to know if his children were safe. "They're at that school, were Juuri wanted Yuuki to be looked after" he said. "Juuri, dawn is upon us, a serious game is about to begin for us and I am sure that Kaname is already in the middle of his game" said Haruka in a concern voice. "I will be going then" said Soushi and then he disappeared of, yet again into thin air. "Come Juuri, we must prepare our children for what is coming" Haruka said, as he took his wife's hand to visit Cross academy, where the battle of the century will take place. Only one Person can be become a leader of the vampire world…

End of chapter 1

To be continued on the 3rd January 2015 (maybe before that, you never know)

I don't own vampire knight. I hoped you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
